Liar Liar, We're on Fire
by 11percyjackson11
Summary: "I-I don't want to see you again." She murmured before dashing off into the twisted trees. He chuckled, licking his lips for the lingering taste of her as he spoke to the wind softly. "Liar, liar, we're on fire." Octylla. Review please? T for paranoia.


_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Percy Jackson._**  
><strong>

**Liar Liar, We're on Fire**

They can't stop themselves from falling into the vortex.

Swept away by a strange wind, unknown to them, and most certainly unwelcome. She would sneer at _him_, sneer at _that male_. _He_ was not worthy of her respect; Only females are, after all.

_He_ wouldn't take that from _her_. He smirked back at her sneers, laughing coldly at her attempts to shove him down into the dirt. He rivaled her, and always seemed to know how to slip in past her defenses, past her iron walls built high to keep others out. He always seemed to sneak in with his double tongued words, able to craft slick responses in the blink of an eye, always able to neatly unzip her argument. His face would torment her, and she itched to beat him, just once. But alas, there never was a clear winner for the two sides were equally matched in stubbornness , and each had their wit about them.

Surely it would not spiral deeper from there, correct? It must just be some cruel imagination thought up by Venus, the malevolent matron of this… No, they refuse to think further on this matter. It is banned from both minds, shut out with their mental barricades and pikes of Imperial gold, poised to impale the treacherous thoughts.

There was a leak somewhere; a crack in the defenses, for the feelings kept coming, no matter how much they tried to suppress them. A brush of the skin, and electricity would crackle through the air, a glance in the direction of the other enough to raise goosebumps along tanned skin. The black unknown was swallowing them alive, delighting as the two strived to make this, this thing relinquish its iron grip on them.

Then came ignorance, the two averting their eyes quickly, and speaking only when necessary in cool, cordial tones. They avoided each other like the plague, sucking in a sharp breath when seeing the other out of the corner of their eye.

That day when they ended up face to face on a recon mission was less welcome than a warrant for their deaths. They regarded each other icily, her dark eyes meeting his pale ones. A pretend sneer graced his lips, and a pronounced scowl was traced upon hers. No words were exchanged as they stalked through the forest silently, eyes straining for signs of a possible enemy camp nearby.

As they came into a clearing, she quickly dropped her eyes to the ground, scanning for signs of a previous campsite. The moonlight danced through thin leaves, falling upon the mossy ground. Running a light finger across the dusty dirt, she stood up and stated in an emotionless voice, "They were here."

His reply held no more feeling than she did. "Correction: They _are_ here."

She muttered, "Tzao gao," as she unsheathed her knife and he prepared his sword, trying to find a hold on the hilt that wasn't too uncomfortable as the two Cyclops barreled through the underbrush at them. She scrambled up the trunk of a nearby tree, disappearing from view amongst the emerald green foliage.

"Oh, this is a happy development…" He sighed, dodging a lunge from the grosser of the two. He skirted around them, stabbing when possible, but mainly trying to avoid the two, while she hid out of side, safe in the branches. He ducked as one lunged, and he rolled to the side. She had jumped out of her tree, lodging her knife in its neck, straight into a nerve cluster as well. Giving a howl of resentment, the Cyclops dissolved.

While he was distracted by her success, the other Cyclops had snatched him up, and was dangling him in the air by a leg. He yelped, and she turned, narrowing her eyes at the brute. She somersaulted around the Cyclops to the back and slashed across it. He disintegrated into golden dust that settled on the two, him on the ground and her standing, triumphant over her victory. Her breath was light while his was labored; him covered in sweat while she remained dry. She helped him up to his feet, and their breaths mingled in the close proximity. The pace of each breath grew more and more rapid as the space between the two shrank, until it finally disappeared. Their lips crashed upon each others for a moment, each relishing in the sweet taste of the other before finally regaining their senses.

She broke away, a look of fear in her eyes. "I-I don't want to see you again." She murmured before dashing off into the twisted trees.

He chuckled, licking his lips for the lingering taste of her as he spoke to the wind softly. "Liar, liar, we're on fire." Shaking his head, he trudged off after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo Octylla xD Odd couple, right? By the way, this is Octavian and Hylla, I just like it better without the names. Yes, this is probably the first of its species. It's an interesting ship...<strong>

**Anyways, review please? I would love to hear your thoughts. Preferably structured into something that isn't a flame, but I'll take those too.**

**Thanks for reading (:**

**-psylocke13  
><strong>


End file.
